


Leviathan

by ASilentSiren8u



Category: Destiny (Video Games), Destiny 2 - Fandom
Genre: Destiny 2, Gen, Leviathan raid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASilentSiren8u/pseuds/ASilentSiren8u
Summary: Ever get stuck in the raid with someone in your fireteam who can't just git gud? I have, and I wrote a little something in remembrance of that. Enjoy =)





	Leviathan

I wish I may, I wish I might  
Finish this raid, sometime tonight  
At gauntlet I told him he'd be shooting bottom  
But when his psion appeared, he never got 'em.  
He didn't bother to help shoot his projectile  
And thats when I knew, we'd be at this awhile.  
At dogs he said he didn't need our help.  
That he'd be fine and could "kill it himself."  
He got seen after only one buff.  
He wasn't worried though, cause he was "tough stuff".  
Thinking he could kill it with just one swipe.  
He was surely upset when we all had to wipe.  
Still using his sword, we were now at baths.  
He said "Screw the rockets, I'll still kick his ass!"  
When the bather jumped out he didn't die until he was on the plate.  
Standing in the damage left behind, he seen his mistake.  
But by the time he called for help, it was just a little too late.  
After 4 long hours we were now at Calus.  
We told him we'd be starting at Sun, but still he jumped on Chalice.  
He had on his arc strider to help make some orbs.  
But he wouldn't pop his super, so what was it for?  
After all of his whining, thinking he was the best.  
The fireteam sighed and said "Give it a rest."  
Just before we went down to get the loot, he was really surprised when we gave him the boot!


End file.
